Naruto no cinema 8D
by Kuakua shampoo
Summary: o time 7 vai ao cinema , e todos decidem assistir ao Icha Icha Paradise. mas é um filme censurado 8D
1. Parte 1 uu

Anyaa...Naruto nom é meu nom...quem te botou isso na cabeça? ù.ú só aquele bonequinho chibi dele que é meu T0T

Ah sim, optei por chamar o " Icha Icha paradise" de "Paraiso dos namoricos" que é uma das traduções mas eu nom sei por quê XD

Fic de quem não tem nada pra fazeer XDD

Em um distinto dia em Konoha, o time 7 foi ao cinema com o seu professor, o Hatake Kakashi.  
Kakashi, que praticamente havia arrastado as crianças até a entrada do cinema, ficou contemplando o quadro que listava os filmes que estavam em cartaz,assim como seus alunos. Ao finalmente encontrar o filme que ele queria, olhou para as crianças, sorriu por debaixo de sua máscara e disse: "Lembrem-se crianças, vamos assistir ao filme do 'Paraiso dos namoricos'"  
Sasuke, um dos seus três alunos do momento, garoto com cabelos pretos e rebeldes,suspeitava desde o inicio, pois esse filme era originado de um livro que o Kakashi vivia lendo. De qualquer maneira, ele só queria treinar, e sair o mais cedo possivel daquele lugar irritante. Então fechou a cara e falou: "Esse filme eh censurado! vão nos barrar na entrada!!"  
Ao ouvir isso, Naruto, outro aluno do Kakashi, loiro dos cabelos em pé, falou exatamente o que seu professor queria ouvir: "Aaah Sasuke...A gente faz um henge no jutsu e entra..."  
o Kakashi fechou os olhos, orgulhoso do seu aluno, apesar de saber que isso não era uma coisa sensata de se fazer, ele apenas queria ver o filme.  
Outra aluna do Kakashi era a Sakura. Ela tinha cabelos compridos e cor de rosa. Sakura amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, o Sasuke, e queria ficar ao lado de seu amado, então protestou assim como fez ele : "Não não! Eu não quero ver coisas hentais no cinema coisa nenhuma! Vamos todos assistir 'O ultimo adeus' com a Ecliniudes Tosca"  
Sasuke olhou estranho pra Sakura, como se o elenco do filme fosse feito por Ets, mas,por sorte, ela não reparou. Apesar do Naruto gostar muito da Sakura, mecanicamente rebateu : "Esse não,Sakura-chan! Romance ?"  
Sasuke observou mais um pouco o quadro e antes que mais alguem dissesse alguma coisa, falou a sua opinião : "Devíamos todos assistir 'A pantufa rebelde' !! Parece ser muito bom"  
Kakashi suspira e diz com sua arrastada voz: "Nada do 'Paraíso dos namoricos ' ??"  
Naruto tirou os olhos do quadro e procurou por cartazes de filmes espalhados pelas paredes do cinema. Haviam muitos, mas teve um que chamou em especial a atenção do ninja. Seus olhos brilharam e ele disse,sonhador : "Que tal a gente assistir 'A pêra que sabia sorrir' ??"  
Dessa vez o Kakashi, o Sasuke e a Sakura olharam pro Naruto como se o elenco do filme fosse anormal. Mas, se você parar pra pensar, pêras não sabem sorrir...então...Continuando, Naruto percebeu os olhares e disse: " Que foi gente? Ou esse ou 'O paraíso dos namoricos'por mim é um dos dois!"  
Sakura tira os olhos do Naruto, jogando seus cabelos pra trás com um movimento brusco de cabeça, olhando também os cartazes, "poxa, não tem nada bom passando" pensou ela. Então disse, sem muita convicção : "Então vamos todos assistir um documentário sobre os pinguins"  
Kakashi olha assustado para Sakura e fala, rouco: "E isso se passa no cinema?"  
Naruto, que já havia analisado os cartazes, havia reparado no cartaz desse filme antes de achar o da pêra, então reprocurou ele e disse, apontando para o cartaz : "É claro que sim, não tá vendo no cartaz ali não ?"  
Sasuke e Kakashi olham em direção ao local aonde o Naruto apontava. Era um cartaz colorido com um Pingum choroso olhando para frente. A observação do Sasuke chama a atenção dos ninjas: "Aquilo ali é uma teia de aranha?" Sasuke realmente achava que ninguem devia ter se aproximado do cartaz a um tempo. Não era realmente um tipo de filme pra se ver no cinema.  
Sakura não soube dizer se era um elogio pelo filme ou não, mas sorriu e disse, andando em direção à bilheteria, vazia por causa do horario : "Eu vou comprar os ingressos"  
Kakashi olha desanimado para Naruto e Sasuke, que retribuem o olhar.  
Pouco tempo depois, Sakura volta com os ingressos, olhando em direção a bilheteria. Se reune ao time e fala "Aquela moça que vendeu os ingressos é estranha, ela fez uma expressão engraçada quando eu disse o filme que queria"  
Sasuke suspira e diz "Por que será, né?"  
os quatro vão andando em direção a fila da sala. Haviam apenas 5 pessoas, contando com eles. Sakura, meio arrependida, pensa "Realmente, o filme não deve ser coisa muito divertida, mas ninguem concorda com ele, então é a melhor opção, já que não existe nenhum que todos concordem em assistir. É a minha chance de estar no escurinho junto com o Sasuke-kun!! "  
Naruto, observando Kakashi indo comprar pipoca, pensa:"depois do cinema eu vou comer ramen, sem pipoca!"  
Os quatro ninjas se acomodam no cinema, Naruto e Sasuke brigando firmemente para não sentarem lado a lado. O filme acaba e todos saem (Autora pulando etapas)  
Naruto quis ser positivo : "Não foi tão ruim assim! ele achou a mamãe dele!"  
Sakura, que havia gostado um pouco, e surpreendentemente do filme: "Naruto, você dormiu ! depois dessa parte ele é comida por ostras assassinas com espinhos espinhosos!"  
Sasuke ficou o filme todo tentando jogar uma kunai na cara do pinguim, mas na hora certa sempre mudava de ideia, com medo de ser descoberto. Ele olhou pra Sakura e disse: "é...voce chorou nessa parte ¬¬"  
Sakura rebate: "Mas foi emocionante! - pensamentos frustantes : mas eu nem sentei perto do Sasuke-kun!! censurado de vida !! -"  
Kakashi fazia massagem nas costas, e só então Naruto percebeu que ele estava cheio de feridas. Kakashi falou: "Sakura...quando você está emocionada fica mais forte...Olha, eu só ia pra sala ao lado assistir 'O paraiso dos Namoricos', já que a unica pessoa que podia me ver melhor era o Naruto, que estava do meu lado, porém, dormia"  
Sakura fechou a cara para o Kakashi e disse: "É, mas eu percebi você fugindo!! E eu não podia deixa-lo fugir, Kakashi-sensei! lembre-se dos sequestradores de menininhas lindas e charmosas como eu que vagam pelo cinema"  
Sasuke se segura para não explodir. Ele odiava quando a Sakura agia assim. Disse, com um "Q" de irritação na voz: "Pelo amor de Deus! você é uma kunoicchi!"  
Sakura fica vermelha e olha indiretamente para o Sasuke: Que bom que você reconhecer meu talento...Kya...Sasuke-kun!"  
Kakashi cansou-se da discurção e foi para a fila  
Sakura para de olhar para o Sasuke e observa a imagem do Kakashi se afastando em direção à bilheteria. ela questiona meio insegura :" Kakashi-sensei??"  
Kakashi acalma ela: vou fazer uma reclamação do filme...devia ser ilegal ou permitido apenas como um filme fisioterapeutico para as pessoas com problemas de insonia!"  
Naruto satisfeito, diz: "aaaaaah eu não fui o unico que durmi então!"  
Kakashi sorri e, antes de começar a falar com o moço da bilheteria, diz: "é brincadeira"  
Depois de alguns minutos o Kakashi volta. Sasuke observa sua mão,e, já meio certo da resposta, pergunta : "Kakashi...posso saber o que são esse papeizinhos brancos na sua mão ?"  
Kakashi fecha seus olhos com uma expressão alegre no rosto, e ao mesmo tempo com cara de que ele devia ter feito aquilo a muito tempo. Resolve esclarecer : "Para eu não ter pesadelos durante a noite por causa desse documentario, resolvi que vamos todos assistir o paraiso dos namoricos, se não eu não treino nenhum de vocês semana que vem" disse ameaçador.  
Sakura pensa alto : "ok...contanto que eu fique do lado do Sasuke-kun dessa vez..."  
O rosto do Naruto se enche de alegria e ele, meio saltitante, comemora: "ebaa!!! Eu seeeeempre tive curiosidade pra saber o que é que o Kakashi-sensei vive lendo!"  
Apesar do Kakashi achar o Naruto um idiota, estava realmente feliz por essa opinião dele. Sasuke tentou vender ou trocar os ingressos, porém, com a falta de sucesso, partiu em direção a sala com seu time. Kakashi levou os alunos para um corredor sem saída perto da sala. Era o corredor dos banheiros, então, com um tom rigoroso na voz, disse : "todo mundo se transformando em adultos por favor..."  
Sasuke faz um in com as mãos acompanhado de um : "henge!" e se transforma em um cara todo pocadão que ele viu quando foi pra academia malhar xD  
Sakura também faz o jutsu dizendo "henge!" E se transforma na mãe dela ...Que por sinal nunca foi vista...  
Naruto pensa um pouco em quem se transformar, e após alguns segundos de seria reflexão, faz o seu henge no jutsu e se transforma em um criminoso que ele viu em um cartaz uma vez  
Kakashi olha de um aluno até o outro em tom animado, dizendo: "Isso, isso! eu não estou reconhecendo nenhum, mas vamos lá"  
Na entrada na sala havia um homem ruivo, com aparencia de nerd. Era ele que cobrava os ingressos. Kakashi, Sakura e Sasuke entraram, e então era a vez do Naruto. Ele pegou seu ingresso e estava indo dar pro moço quando toma um susto com a expressão de terror dele.  
Moço ruivo de nerd: peraê!! você é um criminoso procurado! fique bem ai, que eu vou chamar as autoridades...  
continuaaa XD (leu quem quis, num me culpem!)


	2. Anyooo parte 2? XD

Oi gente...sou eu 8D Agradeço a quem leu...o.o Se é que alguem realmente leu. E peço reviews xD Ah sim, eu falo de um jogo de baralho ai chamado "copo de agua", mas eu realmente não faço idéia de como se joga!! "  
Continue a leitura u.u

Naruto foi levado até uma prisão de ninjas. A pessoa em que ele se transformou era um famoso ninja procurado. Porém, se ele desfizesse o henge agora, iria fazer confusão. Era como ele pensava.  
A cela em que o garoto ficou estava repleta de ninjas grandes e imundos, assim como o henge dele. Um ninja cheio de cicatrizes, fumando, pegou um baralho que ele havia tirado não-sei-de-onde e começou a jogar " copo d´água" com o Naruto e outros presos criminosos (Naruto bebeu uns 59824 litros de água u.u)  
Assim se passou, na perspectiva do Naruto,um looongo tempo, e o garoto não aguentava mais estar preso ali. Foi quando uma pessoa com capuz apareceu do lado de fora da cela e começou a falar com o guarda loiro e musculoso que a guardava.  
Depois de um papo que o Naruto não conseguiu ouvir, Essa pessoa entrou na cela foi andando em direção ao Naruto que a olhava intrigado. Essa passou parou em frente a ele e tirou o seu capuz, revelando-se a :  
Sakura : "oi Naruto...vim aqui te libertar por ordem do Kakashi-sensei "  
O rosto do Naruto se iluminou, e com um ar de alivio no rosto, disse : "Sakura-chan! não aguentava mais estar aqui! A quanto tempo"  
Sakura encarou o menino com impaciencia, e disse : "você só ficou aqui durante o tempo do filme! (o paraiso dos namoricos) que não é tão ruim assim por sinal"  
Naruto então percebeu que não foi tanto tempo assim, fica chateado porque perdeu uma oportunidade unica, e fala baixo em tom de reclamação : "AAh eu queria ter visto"  
Sakura suspira : "ninguem mandou se transformar em um criminoso, você tem o que na cabeça, Naruto? ¬¬ E vem cá, adorei essa prisão" Disse olhando indireto pro Guarda loiro e musculoso.  
Naruto fecha a cara. Por que ela não podia achar isso dele? Então ele diz: "Pensei que você amasse o Sasuke" Sakura fica sobressaltada e fala com uma voz meio desesperada : "E por acaso eu desmenti isso alguma hora? não demonstrei o meu amor? " Naruto levanta uma sombrancelha. É, ela não havia entendido. Ele tranquiliza a garota dizendo : "Não Sakura-chan ...Vamos embora agora"  
Sakura se convence e diz : "Certo, eu vim pra isso né? eu já expliquei a historia pro moço ali, não sei como você ainda tá mantendo o jutsu, mas já pode desfazer"  
Naruto desfaz o henge no jutsu e os dois vão embora daquele lugar, em direção ao parque onde o Kakashi e o Sasuke estavam esperando. Kakashi todo empolgado por ter visto o filme, estava fazendo comparações deste com o livro, e o Sasuke estava tentando treinar ali mesmo. Ao reparar a presença do Naruto e da Sakura, o Kakashi grita : Ôiii! que demora heim ? Eu e o Sasuke já estavamos saindo sem vocês! Sasuke pára de jogar as churikens na árvore, e olha pro Kakashi com pura indignação, dizendo : "Não me enclua nisso!!" Sakura olha intrigada para o seu sensei e pergunta : indo aonde?" -pensando: "já foi muito bom sentar perto do Sasuke...quer dizer, até a hora que chegou um cabeção na minha frente e eu tive que mudar de lugar!" - Kakashi olha pra Sakura e responde como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo : ao teatro, é claro. Ficou muito tarde pra treinar vocês hoje, e vocês precisam de folga como ninjas não é verdade?  
Naruto começou a pular e gritar : "ebaaa!! ebaa!! ebaaa"  
Sasuke ,porém, pensava diferente do Naruto. Ele se esforçou muito para não jogar uma shuriken no Kakashi. Quem era preguiçoso ali estava sendo ele! Após cuidadosamente pensar em palavras, ele disse bruscamente : Kakashi-sensei, você não cansa nunca não, é? Nunca vi Konoha tão diversificada em lazer assim antes!" Kakashi, olhando pro Naruto pulando, respondeu ao Sasuke : Quem se cansa apenas indo ao cinema? Oh! é o Hokage que resolveu dar um style em Konoha ;D Vamos assistir " o retorno dos que não foram" de Michael wozalski! (nota de autora: num sei como escreve XD)  
Naruto para de pular e, reconhecendo o nome, pergunta : num é akele de " Monstros S.A" ? Kakashi balança a cabeça afirmativamente e diz : "Sim! ele é roteirista de peças teatrais agora "  
Naruto : Oh...Bem, vamos indo então? Eu sento do lado da Sakura-chaaaan!! E assim todos foram ao teatro...só que a peça era censurada XD FIM

Bom bom...É meio bobinha mas você se diverte bastante escrevendo e distrai muito XD E ah sim, Quem nunca assistiu "Monstros S.A" até o final, na parte dos letreiros, nom vai entender o lance da peça-  
Xau xau Kissus Brigada viu o/ té mais 8D


End file.
